Trent
Trent, labeled The Cool Guy, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Destroying Dragons. Personality Trent is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Chris. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his guitar skills, which impress several people throughout the series. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during Total Drama Island and sometimes in Total Drama Action. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. As revealed in his biography, he also finds enjoyment in motorcycles and dreams of having his own bike shop one day. He is a ladies man, having dated two girls since joining Total Drama and apparently many others before. In addition, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth have shown attraction to him. His lucky number is nine, revealed in season two. In that same season, under the belief that he was losing Gwen to Duncan, a jealous Trent becomes desperate to uphold his relationship, referencing the number frequently to help cope. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of misunderstandings, heartache, and angry teammates, Trent's fate is crippling. Depressed about the events at first, Trent eventually brushes it off with the help of many new female fans. He is also able to maintain an awkward but sure friendship with his ex-girlfriend, even after his worst fear comes true. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Trent is first shown in the plane, where he makes a joke about people having bad landings, before tripping and having a bad landing himself. He goes to the forest during the challenge to look for his passport, instead finding a long series of hints to the next hint. Later he finally finds his passport behind the broom in the bathroom, and gives it to Chris in order to join the Destroying Dragons. The Great Chinese Race Trent is shown enjoying first class, where he talks to Geoff about enjoying first class. When the plane lands in Egypt, he is excited because he did a research project on it in 6th grade. He is disappointed when the plane leaves but is okay with going to China, and talks to Geoff a little more. When Chris says they are climbing the "Great Wall of China" Trent laughs at Chris's error. He has trouble getting up the wall, from not finding a foothold, to grabbing an un-sturdy branch, and finally being crushed by Sadie. However he later finally gets up. He catches Bridgette when she falls and gives her to Geoff. He is glad when his team wins. Egyptian Torture The episode starts off with Trent coming into first class with his new friend Zoey, sparking curiosity into the rest of the Destroying Dragons. After the contestants are dropped out of the plane, Trent makes a crash landing. Following with Bridgette and Zoey falling onto him as well. Once his team is announced the winners of the challenge he confronts Zoey, telling her to try to not get eliminated. At the elimination ceremony he greets her showing he was happy she stayed in the game. Korean Pop Quizzing Icey Antarctica Jamaica Man! Indian Dance Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery See Also Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Destroying Dragons Category:11th place